The present invention relates to walkers, and more particularly to a wheeled triple-leg walker that is folding collapsible, and stable in use.
Various walkers have been disclosed for use to help aged or disabled persons to walk and have appeared on the market. Various walking aids are known in which bubular elements are assembled in frame structures which can support the user in the armpit, similar to crutches. A number of similar wheeled structures has been suggested in various patents. However, for various reasons these have not become commercially acceptable, probable because of the complicated, and possibly expensive design. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,159,110; 4,510,956; 5,378,215; 4,962,781 and 5,133,377. These conventional walkers may be equipped or not equipped with wheels. However, these conventional walkers are still not satisfactory in function. The drawbacks of these conventional walkers are outlined hereinafter.
1. These conventional walkers are unstable when moving over an uneven road surface. PA1 2. Because the user must lift the walker from the ground fore stepping forwards, the user cannot walk for long. PA1 3. The walker may fall to the ground when user tilts the body and steps forwards, because the weight of the body of the user is supported on the area grasped by the user's hands when stepping forwards. PA1 4. The swivel wheels tend to be forced to change the steering direction when moved over an uneven road surface, thereby causing the user unable to positively control the moving direction of the wheeled walker. PA1 5. These conventional walkers are commonly complicated and expensive.